ღ Summer Romance ღ (Contest)
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: It's summer, and you know what that means! Hitting the beach, hanging out with friends, parties, and don't forget a summer romance! Think you can make an absolutely great summer romance for you favourite shipping? Yeah? Well then, show off how romantic you can be and make our hearts go doki doki!
1. Guidelines

_**Hello Dear Writers! **_

_It's summer vacation! Isn't that exciting! Maybe you're on a vacation somewhere far away from home! Or you're at home relaxing with your friends and family! Either way, you're having fun, right? _

_Well, let's add a little more fun! _

_You know what 'summer' means, right? __Sun, sea and beach! __Swimming in the ocean, surfing, sunbathing on the beach, partying with friends! That sounds like so much fun! But what's better then hitting the beach and partying with friends? _

_Of course, finding your **summer romance**!_

Last year **Kiku Nakamura** held the second contest in this community, so, I will be holding the third contest this year.

If you're interested in entering your story, the guidelines will be shown down bellow.

_**Information~**_

This contest will be the same like the two previous contests were, however, I added one new thing to this. Don't worry, I believe it's not that hard.

The purpose of this time's contest is to see how well you interest the readers, I won't be looking at the grammar mistakes. But, it would make it a lot better if you check your spelling, it makes it a lot better for the readers.

And don't forget the story plot, I know there are a lot of stories written, maybe a lot have similar plots. But I'm sure you all are creative and will find a great plot for your story.

Show us how romantic you can be, and make our hearts go_ doki doki_!

I will not be participating in this contest.

Now that I think about it, there are actually quiet a few authors who joined this archive this year. So it might be a little confusing at the moment, but I'm sure you'll get it right.

**guidelines: **

- Must be a story for Fushigiboshi No Futago Hime/Gyu

- you must have an account

- Must be in english

- Any shipping and genre can be entered

- No M rated stories please

- A maximum of 4 stories per contestant; you do not need four stories to enter

- The story you entered must must be your own

- Must be completed by the deadline (mentioned later)

- Have fun and write to your hearts content

- The stories must be about 'Summer' **(This Contest is held in Summer, so why not make summer |love| stories?)**

**To enter your story:**

**Please review down bellow which stories you will be entering.** If you want to add more stories then PM me. (Go to my profile and click the PM button)

**** **Since I've received quiet a few questions about how you enter/pulbish the story, I'll explain it :)

To enter your story/stories, you just have to write it down bellow in your review: For example: " I'll enter with (title story) ..."

You just have to publish the story you entered with, like you Always do, just make sure to** mention somewhere in your summary or inside your story that it's for the contest!**

Please have your story entered at the latest on** JULY 30th**.

**Deadline: August 25th, 2014**

***** If a story is not finished by this date, it will have to be disqualified.*****

Thank you for your cooperation and have fun. I will update which stories have been entered on 30th July.

If you didn't make it in time, I might make an other contest. So cheer up, sweatheart!

* * *

**ღ I wish everyone who is participating the best of luck and have a great time writting! ღ**

**ღ I also wish everyone who isn't participating to have a great time reading all of these fantastic stories ღ**


	2. Entries

So far we have a few entries.

From:

PositiveXNegative  
The Summer Camping Trip

FineShine2002  
A Secret Hiding

* * *

We also have Made2352 deciding which story she will enter! I'll keep you updated on that!

**7 days until the last day the entries will be accepted! **You can tell your friends if they're interested in joining! On July 30th, I'll have a poll on my profile for voters!

If you're interested in joining, now is the time to join. Remember you have untill August 30th to complete your story!

And you know, technically, this isn't really a contest. Well, let's see this contest as, " A contest to see who's story made our hearts go crazy!"

Okay? You really shouldn't be afraid of entering, no ones going to bite you or be mean to you or something. This is just to have a little more fun for in the summer! So there's no reason to be afraid!

_**And to all our lovely writers, enjoy and write to your heart's content! **_


	3. Entries 2

So far we have several entries! I'll bold the new entries!

From:

PositiveXNegative  
The Summer Camping Trip

FineShine2002  
A Secret Hiding

coco2012  
**Summer Resort Plans**

* * *

We also have Made2352 deciding which story she will enter! I'll keep you updated on that!

**6 days until the last day the entries will be accepted! **You can tell your friends if they're interested in joining! On July 30th, I'll have a poll on my profile for voters!

If you're interested in joining, now is the time to join. Remember you have untill August 30th to complete your story!

And you know, technically, this isn't really a contest. Well, let's see this contest as, " A contest to see who's story made our hearts go crazy!"

Okay? You really shouldn't be afraid of entering, no ones going to bite you or be mean to you or something. This is just to have a little more fun for in the summer! So there's no reason to be afraid!

_**And to all our lovely writers, enjoy and write to your heart's content! **_


	4. Entries 3

So far we have several entries! I'll bold the new entries!

From:

PositiveXNegative  
The Summer Camping Trip

FineShine2002  
A Secret Hiding

coco2012  
**Summer Resort Plans} coco2012 might be entering**

Marianneanimelover  
**Romantic Beach?**  


* * *

We also have Made2352 deciding which story she will enter! I'll keep you updated on that!

**5 days until the last day the entries will be accepted! **You can tell your friends if they're interested in joining! On July 30th, I'll have a poll on my profile for voters!

If you're interested in joining, now is the time to join. Remember you have untill August 30th to complete your story!

And you know, technically, this isn't really a contest. Well, let's see this contest as, " A contest to see who's story made our hearts go crazy!"

Okay? You really shouldn't be afraid of entering, no ones going to bite you or be mean to you or something. This is just to have a little more fun for in the summer! So there's no reason to be afraid!

_**And to all our lovely writers, enjoy and write to your heart's content! **_


	5. Entries 4

So far we have several entries! I'll bold the new entries!

From:

PositiveXNegative  
The Summer Camping Trip

FineShine2002  
A Secret Hiding

coco2012  
Summer Resort Plans}** coco2012 might be entering**

Marianneanimelover  
Romantic Beach?  


xxxMissAlicexxx  
**Summer Rain**

* * *

We also have** Made2352** and **Spring Wishes **deciding which story she will enter! I'll keep you updated on that!

**3 days until the last day the entries will be accepted! **You can tell your friends if they're interested in joining! On July 30th, I'll have a poll on my profile for voters!

If you're interested in joining, now is the time to join. Remember you have untill August 30th to complete your story!

And you know, technically, this isn't really a contest. Well, let's see this contest as, " A contest to see who's story made our hearts go crazy!"

Okay? You really shouldn't be afraid of entering, no ones going to bite you or be mean to you or something. This is just to have a little more fun for in the summer! So there's no reason to be afraid!

_**And to all our lovely writers, enjoy and write to your heart's content! **_


	6. 1 Day Left!

So far we have several entries! I'll bold the new entries!

From:

PositiveXNegative  
The Summer Camping Trip

FineShine2002  
A Secret Hiding

coco2012  
Summer Resort Plans}** coco2012 might be entering**

Marianneanimelover  
Romantic Beach?

xxxMissAlicexxx  
Summer Rain

( Please correct me if I forgot someone)

* * *

We also have** Made2352** and **Spring Wishes **deciding which story she will enter! I'll keep you updated on that!

**1 days until the last day the entries will be accepted! **

****** Everyone, I will only review on your stories on the first chapter but after that I won't be reviewing. Don't worry! I'll still be reading it! At the end of the contest I will review the whole story! So don't worry if you don't see a review from me in a while. *****

_**And to all our lovely writers, enjoy and write to your heart's content! **_


	7. Last Day

So far we have several entries!

From:

PositiveXNegative  
The Summer Camping Trip

FineShine2002  
A Secret Hiding

coco2012  
Summer Resort Plans

Marianneanimelover  
Romantic Beach?

xxxMissAlicexxx  
Summer Rain

Made2352  
What did I do this summer?

( Please correct me if I forgot someone)

* * *

** Today is the last day the entries will be accepted! **

****** Everyone, I will only review on your stories on the first chapter but after that I won't be reviewing. Don't worry! I'll still be reading it! At the end of the contest I will review the whole story! So don't worry if you don't see a review from me in a while. *****

_**And to all our lovely writers, enjoy and write to your heart's content! **_


	8. Poll

**Yesterday was the last day the entries will be accepted! And we have many great works from our lovely authors! **

**** Poll will be on my profile! ****

**If you're an author, you are allowed to vote! Of course, you can also tell your readers to vote for you!**

****** Everyone, I will only review on your stories on the first chapter but after that I won't be reviewing. Don't worry! I'll still be reading it! At the end of the contest I will review the whole story! So don't worry if you don't see a review from me in a while. *****

* * *

_**We have wonderful entries from lovely authors~**_

From:

PositiveXNegative The Summer Camping Trip

FineShine2002 A Secret Hiding

coco2012 Summer Resort Plans

Marianneanimelover  Romantic Beach?

xxxMissAlicexxx Summer Rain

Made2352 What did I do this summer?

( _Please correct me if I forgot someone_)

_**And to all our lovely writers, enjoy and write to your heart's content! **_

_**Good luck to all the contestants!**_

_**Go ahead and vote everyone! **_


	9. 4 Days

**** Poll is on my profile! ****

**Hey guys! It's me, I hope you didn't forget about me! I'm just here to remind you guys that the deadline is in 4 days! **

**Half of the stories are already completed! So make sure you guys finished your story! :3 **

**Don't worry if you don't finish in time, this is just for fun, you guys! :D**

**If you're an author, you are allowed to vote! Of course, you can also tell your readers to vote for you!**

* * *

_**We have wonderful entries from lovely authors~**_

From:

PositiveXNegative 

The Summer Camping Trip

FineShine2002 

A Secret Hiding (**COMPLETE)**

coco2012 

Summer Resort Plans

Marianneanimelover 

Romantic Beach?

xxxMissAlicexxx 

Summer Rain (**COMPLETE)**

Made2352 

What did I do this summer? **(COMPLETE)**

( _Please correct me if I forgot someone_)

_**And to all our lovely writers, enjoy and write to your heart's content! **_

_**Good luck to all the contestants!**_

_**Go ahead and vote everyone! **_


	10. Actual Last Day

**** You cannot vote anymore! ****

**Oh my gosh, I just realized the deadline was the AUGUST 25th! I probably lost track on that deadline when I was doing the GrayZa week in the Fairy Tail Archive/Fandom. But I am so overjoyed that almost everyone finished in time! And don't worry if you did not finish on time!  
**

**I'm sorry, PositiveXNegative, your story is disqualified due to not completing on time. But don't worry about it, sweetheart! I know you (and all the authors who participated) had probably other stories to update or things to do. But you all still did this anyway, so really, don't worry about it. There will always be a next chance!**

**Tomorrow I will review the whole stories for everyone! Don't worry I don't really do ratings... and be harsh, that is probably why I will not be a very good judge. I'm a softie and to kind, you know me guys.. **

**I will also announce the votes tomorrow!  
**

* * *

_**We have wonderful entries from lovely authors~**_

From:

PositiveXNegative 

The Summer Camping Trip **(Disqualified due to not completing in time, I'm sorry)**

FineShine2002 

A Secret Hiding (**COMPLETE)**

coco2012 

Summer Resort Plans **(COMPLETE)**

Marianneanimelover 

Romantic Beach? **(COMPLETE)**

xxxMissAlicexxx 

Summer Rain (**COMPLETE)**

Made2352 

What did I do this summer? **(COMPLETE)**

( _Please correct me if I am wrong_)

_**And to all our lovely writers, thank you for writing these wonderful stories! **_

_**And to all you lovely readers, thanks for reading those wonderful stories and for voting!  
**_


	11. It's finally over!

**** You cannot vote anymore! ****

**This is it everyone, the votes have ended since yesterday! Please keep in mind that this is for fun, so don't feel bad or anything like that! **

**In first place, a tie with each 14 votes: **

**xxxMissAlicexxx's** _"Summer Rain"_

**Made2352's** _"What did I do this summer?"_

**Second place, with 13 votes: **

**FineShine2002's **_"A Secret Hiding"_

**And third place, surprisingly also a tie, with 12 votes: **

**PositiveXNegative's **_"The Summer Camping Trip"_ ( unfortunately, this story is disqualified, but I'd like to announce how many votes you received!)

**coco2012's **_"Summer Resort Plans"_

**Marianneanimelover's **_"Romantic Beach?"_

**Whoa you guys! That's amazing, you all did great! Everyone did great so please give yourself a big applause! **

* * *

**You know what you guys? I'm scared to hurt anyone, and that's probably the reason why I would never be a Judge because I'm to kind/sweet. So I'm sorry (or not sorry, depends if you wanted it or not) I will not put a review or rating. I just can't do such a thing! I'm sorry, I'm weak, I'm too kind. I'm sorry okay! **

**However, I did have so much fun reading all those wonderful stories! PositiveXNegative, if you have the time then please continue Summer Resort Plans, if you have time of course! I think everyone would like to know what would happen next! **

**I hope next year one of you guys will host the fourth contest in our archive! Maybe I will enter too? Or maybe I won't, depends on the other fandoms though. Anyway, I hope you had fun reading/writing !**

**And with that, I declare that the __****ღ Summer Romance ღ (Contest)** has officially ended today!

_**To all our lovely writers, thank you for writing these wonderful stories! **_

_**And to all you lovely readers, thanks for reading those wonderful stories and for voting!**_


End file.
